Ojos grandes
by Rea-Kafka
Summary: A Francia no le gustan ni el verde, ni los ingleses. Pero si se trata de Inglaterra, de su Inglaterra, la cosa cambia. PWP. Fail summary.


Él los cierra, porque _él se los cierra _con un beso, pero _él no quiere _que estén cerrados, a él le gustan sus ojos, ojos infinitos y verdes, ojos que le rehuyen la mirada celeste como si le quemara, _porque sí le quema, _le deja marcas como de cigarro _y de labios _por toda la cara, incluso en el cuello, a pesar de que _ya le dijo _que ahí no, porque todo el mundo se las ve, _y no tiene ganas de ir explicando qué son esas cosas._

Le hace mimos en el pelo largo, largo, _que ya le dijo que se lo cortara, pero parece que le gusta ser marica, _ho, ho, ho, pero yo no soy gay, sólo mi novio. Que si estuviera _todo el tiempo calmado _le querría más, y pregunta si es posible que le quiera más. Obviamente no, si no ya estaría muerto, porque tanto no cabe en un sólo cuerpo, _git; _pero no se lo dice.

Quiere tomarle la mano, pero demonios, si está recostado en su estómago _y su mano está hasta allá abajo,_ y no la toca, no la alcanza. Le roza la nariz con el dedo que sumerge unos micro segundos en la tetera _para ver si está suficientemente caliente, _y le gusta, la nariz de Francia es recta, de esas que parecen que no se van a acabar nunca, cuando ¡hala! desaparece. Francamente, se parece a Francia.

Tu nariz es horrible, _tu nariz es hermosa, _y tiene el espacio entre las cejas más bonito del mundo; _a él le encanta _hacerlo contrariar, un poco sólo para verle las líneas paralelas que se le hacen. Las cejas las delínea como cuando pasa las hojas de un libro de Doyle, leyéndolas, a ver qué le dicen. Son del color del último sorbo de café, y las peina, _y las peina, _y las peina, apenas tocándolo, apenas, y le dan ganas de besarlo, de besarlo, pero tendría que levantarse, _y es que le gusta mucho tener a Francia ronroneando en si vientre, _respirando como si fuera a morirse.

Sus dedos bailan bajando, _bajan bailando _por la línea de la mandíbula, que _oh, god, _cómo se le marca, y más cuando duerme, se le tan, pero tan erótica que podría venirse sólo viéndole así. No, que ya te dije que no me gusta que me beses con la barba, pareciera que jamás le crece un milímetro más, porque es la medida de barba que a Inglaterra le gusta, _que le haga cosquillas y le arañe un poquito la cara, _porque si no, no es Francia, _y a él le gusta Francia._

A Francia no le gusta tener los ojos cerrados, _porque hasta cuando hace el amor _los tiene medio abiertos,_ nunca medio cerrados, _pero oculta la mirada tras sus párpados porque sabe que es la única forma de que Inglaterra le curosee la cara sin que _se muera de vergüenza. _Los hombros le duelen _sólo un poquito, _pero Inglaterra no le ha echado de su cuerpo suavecito, y prefiere tener todo el dolor de hombros del mundo, que dejar _su _lugar tan calientito, porque de tener magia, la tiene, _pero él no sabe en dónde, _y Francia sí. Y se ríe.

Por eso Inglaterra nunca sabe por qué _demonios _Francia se ríe.

_Como Francia se ríe._

Como Francia se ríe.

Como los besos y las canciones de Gainsbourg.

Da la vuelta para apoyar los codos en las sábanas, aún sin mirarle, pero Inglaterra igualmente se sonroja, como sieeeempre que Francia le avienta el color rojo a la cara como si fuera agua, y frunce el ceño, _porque no le gusta _sonrojarse tan fácil, y menos si para azorar a Francia necesita ser más dulce que las cosas que se come Estados Unidos, porque termina él más rojo, y _él se burla en su cara._

-Vale, que no me estoy burlando -golpe en la sien- Es que te ves tan... -y ya no le entiende nada, si masculla en su mejilla como si fuera una almohada, en lugar de hablar como la gente... pero si le habla de cara la escondes, amour.

Que hablando de caras Francia le da un beso en toda la cara, en toda, que ya ni necesita vérsela porque ya se la sabe, le besa donde más le gusta, a pesar de que le empuje _un poquito, _y en el Támesis empieza a hacer mucho, mucho calor._  
_

Francia se muerde los labios, no como cuando quiere seducir a Inglaterra, sino como cuando uno _se aguanta la risa, _y no es porque sea malo con Inglaterra, es que _le fascina _cuando Inglaterra no sabe como pedir un beso, y se le ve en sus ojos grandes las ganas que tiene, también le hace gracia la manera en la que abre los ojos y se le caen los párpados, si lo besa como lo está besando, si siente como enreda el brazo izquierdo en su cuello y dobla su mano de dedos delgados, como si fuese una garra, que no es un secreto (y conste que es porque Francia es muy exhibicionista) que es así como besa Inglaterra, posesivo como el que más, _y todavía dicen que Francia es a quien se le van las manos._

_Además de que tooooodos saben que lo primero que Francia le vio a Inglaterra no fue el trasero, sino los ojos, (que de por sí el hecho ya es raro), porque los tiene grandes, grandes, y si los demás le dicen que tiene la mirada más sarcástica y dura es porque están ciegos o qué-sé-yo, y a Inglaterra no le gustan, porque siempre se los chulean, y si no es Francia no tiene caso, pero si es Francia también se enoja..._

_Pero, ¿de que sirve que tenga los ojos verdes, si Francia no los está viendo?_

¿Y si los tuviera marrones, o azules, como los tuyos?

_A Francia le gustan los ojos de Inglaterra no porque sean grandes y verdes, sólo le gustan porque son de Inglaterra._

* * *

**_FrUk de viernes de ya-se-acabó-la-jodida-escuela. Quien esté de vacaciones, qué lindo._**

**_Quién no, sufra._**

**_Porque son, niña, tus ojos, verdes como el mar, te quejas. Tal vez si negros o azules se tornasen, lo sintieras, y tal._**

**_¿Hay review? Ya saben, hay países en kilt_**y sólo en kilt, _**por cada uno.**_


End file.
